


Won't Change Without Challenge

by h_itoshi



Series: Change [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still finds Yamada annoying, messy, and a bit selfish, but god so pretty and interesting and Chinen keeps listening to everything he ever says, no matter how shallow it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Change Without Challenge

Chinen sighs and turns another page in his book that is thick enough not to fit into an ordinary backpack. He's damn tired of this, and it's not the first time tonight or this week or this month that he's asked himself why on earth he got into law. The paragraphs keep swimming around in his head and his notes are half usable things, half drawings of whatever came to mind while reading, like fruits and a cow.

He hears the front door open, and he's just about to take a breath of relief and rise to greet his flatmate, when he hears Yamada's muffled voice through his closed door, followed by a high, female laugh.

Suddenly Chinen's day couldn't get any worse.

He taps his pencil against one of the doodles he made next to the notes about deadlines past a case in court. It's kanji, four of them, and even though they're fairly simple, they're his favourites to write. Yamada Ryosuke. Too pretty to be real, too intriguing not to have a million friends, and honestly too ignorant to be at university. He keeps barely passing his exams, spending his nights out with friends or in his room with a girl, and all of it has Chinen gritting his teeth in annoyance with him.

They share an apartment, a pretty big one with one room for them each and a little living room that they share. It's Yamada's apartment, and after he'd asked around among his friends for someone who could share the rent, Yuto'd recommended Chinen since he needed some place to stay. At first, Chinen was a little uncomfortable, since Yamada and himself are pretty different types. Chinen's not too fond of going out, and when he does, he does it to hang out with friends and have a good time, not dance and try to get laid. He also takes his studies seriously and prefers some kind of order, which does not say he doesn't have clothes all over his room, but at least he likes to be able to see the kitchen counter. But they'd quickly gotten used to having each other around, and ended up getting along like brothers after barely three months. These days, Chinen even looks forward to Yamada coming home, to sit opposite him and eat or have beer or just check his phone while Yamada gossips about everyone he knows and whines about his professors. Of course he doesn't tell Yamada this because it would make him even more full of himself than he already is, but it definitely gets to Chinen when he brings home some goddamn girl instead.

Because what he'd never imagined happening when he moved in, was to fall so ridiculously in love. A year and a half later, he still finds Yamada annoying, messy, and pretty selfish, but god so pretty and interesting and Chinen keeps listening to everything he ever says no matter how shallow it is.

Yuto and Keito knows, those fuckers, since that time Chinen let it slip when he was really drunk, and Yuto keeps teasing him about it while Keito tries to make Yuto stop. Yamada's straight after all. Straight enough to make gay jokes with his friends but pull back roaring with laughter when someone pretends to kiss him, to inch away from certain touches, and in the end he always goes home with a girl. Chinen knows, because Yamada's door is not soundproof and only a couple metres from his own.

Some nights he plugs in earphones to keep from hearing the few muffled sounds that come out, some nights he wants to toss something and yell at them to shut up, and some nights, some of his weaker nights, he opens his own door and listens to the sounds Yamada makes. It's dirty and creepy, but when Chinen's at his worst he thinks that Yamada can well blame himself for being such a slut. He's not that loud, Chinen's figured, so the few moans he lets slip, especially when he comes home drunk and they're more wanton, are etched into Chinen's memory.

He's actually confronted Yamada about it, asking him to at least not bring girls home on school nights, but Yamada just laughed and started asking if he was jealous because he wasn't getting any himself. It was frighteningly close that Chinen confessed to him that yes, he was fucking jealous, but not quite in the way Yamada thought, but he managed to hold it in and vowed not to ever talk to Yamada about sex again.

Chinen's only saving grace is that Yamada never has a girlfriend for real. He sees a girl a couple of times, but when she starts to get serious, he turns her down. He's told Chinen about it, says that he doesn't like when they get too clingy and mushy and starts wanting him to buy them chocolate and write poems. Chinen normally just nods slowly in understanding and calls him a nasty playboy, which Yamada only laughs at, and Chinen can never help but smile back no matter how much his chest is hurting.

He sighs and lets his head drop onto the book, resting his cheek against the cool page and he's mentally already given up on studying tonight. It's after ten, but if there is an exam on Friday, there is. He should at least finish this chapter since he's already far behind and he has long classes tomorrow. He keeps his head down for a while, staring at his empty coffee mug and considers getting up to make more coffee. He probably needs it. He doesn't really want to leave his room though, doesn't want to have to smile at the girl Yamada brought and greet her politely when all he ever wants to do is call her a whore and kick her out.

After another few minutes, he decides that he can't just die here with his head in a book about law even though he wants to, and slowly sits up and runs a hand through his messy hair. He didn't shower yet, and now it's too late. He'll have to get up earlier and do it tomorrow.

He rises, his legs stiff from sitting still for too long, and he stretches a little, making a face at the strain on his muscles. He should probably start prioritizing exercise above candy again, because even though Yuto comfortingly tells him Chinen's more flexible than any of Yamada's sluts, that doesn't exactly make him feel better.

He takes his coffee mug and drags himself to the door, looking at his reflection in the hall mirror that meets him as soon as he opens the door. Sweatpants, old T-shirt and a cardigan, looking just like someone who just laid his head in a book questioning his existence. He frowns, thinking that maybe he should seriously take that mirror down so he at least doesn't have to see how unattractive he is at times like these.

It feels like a cold wave washes over him when he hears a wet sound he didn't want to hear, and as he enters the living room and finds the TV on but nobody watching it, Yamada on the couch with flushed cheeks and this girl on her knees before him, he can't help himself.

"What the actual fuck." He growls, but he doesn't even stop walking as he heads towards the kitchen, trying not to look. "You have your own room."

"Shut up Chinen." Yamada gasps and Chinen hears the girl make a sound of panic at getting caught as she supposedly takes her mouth off him. Something twists painfully in Chinen's chest at hearing his name in that breathy voice, but it only makes him lash out harder.

"I'm just pretty tired of all these sluts you keep bringing home." He says, voice cold and clear, but then he passes through the living room and into the kitchen where he sets his mug down on the counter with shaking hands. He's so upset and angry he could probably smash something, but he tries to keep his calm as he makes coffee simply from muscle memory, having no aware idea of what he's doing.

All he can see before his eyes is Yamada's flushed cheeks and those red painted nails against his jeans, the dark-haired head between his thighs, and he only hears Yamada's voice echo in his head. " _Shut up Chinen_ ". He's not even sure if he's so furious he's shaking, or so close to tears.

He hears them argue like through a haze as he stares blindly at the counter and waits for the coffee, hears her shouting something about him just using her while Yamada tries to protest, and then they're both in the hall for a minute, before the door opens and slams closed in a way that only a girl with hurt feelings can produce.

Chinen expects it, but he still jerks in surprise when Yamada whirls in with anger glowing in his eyes, pants thankfully fastened. "Thanks a fucking lot Chinen!"

Chinen turns to him and tries his best to keep his composure as he leans against the counter and crosses his arms. "You deserved it, you jerk, I don't need to see that, ever!"

"Oh come on don't be a prude, I've been working on getting into this girl's pants for _weeks_!" Yamada gestures widely, voice reaching the kind of volume where he should start considering the neighbours might hear him.

"Well maybe you didn't deserve to get into her pants then, I'm sure you could spare _one_ girl on this campus, can't you?!" Chinen snaps back, and when he holds Yamada's glare, he can tell that he's a little drunk, which explains a lot.

Yamada shakes his head with a frustrated growl, like he can't believe how stupid Chinen is. "That has nothing to do with it, she's supposed to be fucking amazing at giving head and here you come ruining it by calling her a slut!"

"Oh please Yama-chan, you're the slut here!" Chinen tells him fiercely, and Yamada's eyes narrow as he steps forward to grab Chinen's shirt.

"You called me what?" He growls, and it's actually a little weird because Yamada's called slut like once a week. It's just that Chinen's never said it before.

"Slut." Chinen growls back, because it feels good finally saying it, shoving at Yamada's chest to get him away. "And I can't say you looked like that was the best blowjob you've ever had, so I doubt I was interrupting something _too_ good anyway."

The venom comes out in his voice this time, because it's true and Chinen's pretty sure he's better at it than she was and it makes him jealous and angry and disgusted at the same time.

"I'm not sure you're a very good judge of that Chinen Yuri, perhaps you'd need a blowjob yourself once in a while before you can tell." Yamada comes closer again, his voice lower now but just as angry as he glares daggers at Chinen with a little cruel grin on his face, probably convinced he hit something aching since Chinen never brings anyone home.

"I'm probably better than your slutty girl at it so don't even go there!" Chinen snaps before he can even think about what he says, but when Yamada freezes he realizes what he just admitted and wants to slap himself. Preferably with a rock or something equally lethal.

Luckily, Yamada's drunk and already angry, so there's no horror on his face. But somehow, when he speaks, Chinen wishes there was, because his tone is mocking instead. " _You_? You really think you could do it? Suck dick?"

Chinen bites down on the answer, that he already has done so quite a few times, but Yamada seems to think this is one of his straight guy games that he can make Chinen back out of. Chinen does take a step back when Yamada comes closer, grinning, and finds himself flush against the counter with Yamada's body a couple centimetres from him, and tries to keep his heart from speeding.

"Come on Chinen, that was desperate." Yamada grins, setting hands on either side of him on the counter, and Chinen feels his cheeks flush at the closeness, but Yamada seems to think it's embarrassment. "You can't do it."

It takes Chinen a second to make a decision, but he figures that this might be the only chance he'll ever get and that it's worth moving out for. So he looks Yamada straight in the eyes, defiant because Chinen knows it gets to him when someone talks back to him. "I can."

"Can you really?" Yamada asks, and the trick seems to have worked, he's irritated now, and the next words he speak are a challenge. "Then why don't you prove it?"

Clearly, he doesn't expect Chinen to actually rise to it, since when Chinen shoves him backwards, he stumbles until he catches the edge of the kitchen table, eyes widening in shock when Chinen follows and drops to his knees before him.

Chinen doesn't look up at him, hands shaking a little as he undoes the fastenings of Yamada's loose jeans, the surreality of the whole situation leaving his mind dazed, unable to think about later or tomorrow or anything besides giving Yamada the best blowjob he's ever had.

"Hey... Chi..." Yamada starts, his voice a little shaky and uncertain as Chinen pulls his pants down to his thighs and stops for a second to look at the erection tenting Yamada's black boxers, takes in the heavy smell and almost leans in to nuzzle it. "You don't... Have to- Ah!"

Chinen indulges his urges, leans in to brush his nose against the hard flesh covered in sweat-moist fabric, and he almost moans because this is too much. He sees Yamada's knuckles clutch at the edge of the table until they're paling, and then looks up at Yamada's face when he hooks his fingers under the waistband of his underwear and pulls them down.

Yamada's staring at him like he's never seen him before, the glaze of alcohol over his eyes not covering the shock, his lips parted to release short shallow breaths as he can't seem to believe what he's seeing.

Chinen smiles, a tiny smile at how he's rendered Yamada speechless, and then turns his focus back to the now bare cock before him. It's harder than it should be considering how upset Yamada was just moments ago, but Chinen's not complaining as he raises a hand to stroke it once, feeling velvety skin over firm flesh. He shudders at the little surprised moan that tumbles over Yamada's lips as he hardens even more in Chinen's grip, and Chinen runs his thumb over the head, meeting wetness and he licks his lips. He's not too into giving head normally, but for Yamada, he'd be into anything.

He leans in to lick at the tip, dipping his tongue into the precome and Yamada's erection twitches, a soft groan coming from above and Chinen can't help but smile as he pulls back and considers the salty taste on his tongue.

Then he grips firmer at the base of Yamada's erection, trimmed coarse hair digging into his pinky, and leans in to wrap his lips around the head properly.

He's a little surprised when suddenly Yamada's hand clutches onto his shoulder so hard he actually moans around Yamada's cock, eliciting a full body shiver and an echoing moan from above him, but he just flicks his tongue against what he can reach and starts to slowly bob his head up and down.

"Fuck that's good." Yamada curses, and Chinen's pretty sure he didn't have that much of a filthy mouth with the girl he'd brought tonight.

Chinen's working his way down carefully, knowing he has limits and he doesn't want to gag, but Yamada seems to enjoy it with the way he's twisting the fabric of Chinen's cardigan like his life depended on it and his hips start to roll slightly.

He varies going so far down his lips brushes his own fingers with pulling back to only lick sloppily at the head to rest his jaw, and when Yamada's hips give a small thrust, he doesn't stop him.

He just glances up at Yamada, and he's never seen him so beautiful, eyes gloriously dark and cheeks pink, bangs a little sweaty.

"Oh my god." Yamada gasps when he thrusts again, accidentally, and Chinen just takes it.

Yamada's fingers are hesitant when they first touch his hair, but when Chinen doesn't stop him, he slowly slides them in between the strands and gently twists, guiding his head in time with the slow thrusts he gives, and it's Chinen who moans, figuring he can be ashamed of it later. It's just so hot, being controlled, not actively having to do anything but still feeling that hard cock sliding over his swollen lips, and he presses the heel of his hand against his own erection as he holds Yamada's still with the other. He never gets off on sucking cock, he's not that desperate, but this is completely different because it's Yamada.

"I'm... I'm not..." Yamada gets out, and Chinen raises the hand from between his own legs to Yamada's thigh, running fingernails not too gently down his inner thigh, earning a gasp, and pulls back just enough to be able to swallow without choking, even though Yamada tugs at his hair to make him go all the way off.

"Are you... Oh. Fuck." Yamada barely seems to realize that Chinen's not going anywhere before he comes, hot liquid spurting onto Chinen's tongue while Yamada's fingers nearly tugs his hair out and he lets out the most shameless moan Chinen's ever heard.

It sends shivers through his body, and when he looks up at Yamada to make sure he watches him swallow, the expression on Yamada's face is sated awe, his breathing staggered and he's trembling. "Holy fuck... Yuri, I..."

He tries to string a sentence together, but it doesn't go very well as Chinen untangles Yamada's slack hand from his hair, then rises and wipes his mouth on his sleeve, meeting Yamada's eyes with what he hopes can be seen as challenge through the arousal that must be obvious on his face. "Could I do it?"

His voice comes out a little hoarse, but it has Yamada's heavy eyelashes fluttering and he's watching Chinen like he's never seen him before. "... Yeah. You could. You've done it before."

"Yeah." Chinen confirms, licking his throbbing lips nervously.

Yamada doesn't say anything else, just keeps looking at him with an expression Chinen has no idea how to read. So he turns around, figuring maybe he should just go to his room before Yamada says that thing about gross and what the hell and kicks him out of the apartment this instant.

He pours himself some coffee that's not quite as hot as he'd like it anymore, wondering if Yamada saw his erection and if he can jerk off in like a minute without him noticing.

"... If that was the hottest thing I've ever seen, does that mean I'm secretly gay?" Yamada suddenly asks, voice low, and Chinen turns around in surprise, looking at him where he hasn't moved an inch, still holding the table and pants still open, eyelids heavy and it's so sexy Chinen has to clutch onto the coffee mug to keep himself under control.

"... You're drunk." Chinen says after a few seconds, trying to calm himself and go back to thinking rationally. "Go to bed and think about that or something."

He turns then, hurries back to his room and closes the door, setting the mug down before falling onto his bed and he can't help but wonder if that even happened for real. But he raises his hand to his lips, feels them swollen and sensitive under his fingertips and he can still taste that salty bitterness on his tongue. Shit. What the hell did he do.

Then there's a knock on his door that makes him jump, but Yamada opens it without waiting for an answer, pants fastened and a nervous smile on his lips. "Hey Chi. Is it okay if I think about it in your bed? I think I need some help."

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
